User talk:Amy Loves Toon Link
Richard1990 (Talk) 23:32, 24 June 2009 JSYK No there's a reason. Read the block log.—'Triforce' 14 04:46, 26 June 2009 (UTC) umm sorry guys, but I am currently banned by Triforce 14, for spamming and cursing. If you wish to talk to me, please come on to Zelda Fanon. I will be on there until July 10 Okay, and, btw, my profile there is MUCH better than this one. It has vids. One was made by me...Though, my name there on Youtube is SariaKokiri13, so PM me on that on youtube if you don't believe me. Love ya'll! <3 Sorry, I warned you on multiple occasions. The ban is only for two weeks, though so it's not thaaat bad. When you come back, no more spamming the shoutbox.—'Triforce' 14 22:38, 26 June 2009 (UTC) TBH, I didn't think it was worth 2 weeks. So I shortened it to 1. Triforce, if snap out at me, seriously, you are over serious. Chill out, dude. All she did was talk a bunch really. Last time I check, me, griff, and lisa do that 24/7. So should we be banned too? UberPhoeb 22:40, 26 June 2009 (UTC) UP, you lisa and griff don't curse and spam.—'Triforce' 14 22:43, 26 June 2009 (UTC) What do you call "Damn, Damnet, Hell, Ass"? What about all those times I... "f l o o d"? Okay, I don't spam too much, but if you block her for two weeks, you better be hella ready to ban my ass of real soon. UberPhoeb 23:15, 26 June 2009 (UTC) UP drop it.—'Triforce' 14 23:21, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Read Above: "umm sorry guys, but I am currently banned by Triforce 14, for spamming and cursing." BARK! GET OUTTA HERE, KITTY! oh F$#@! -runs screaming, realizing the cat was a baby tiger and it's mom was NOT happy with me- HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Dammit...well, thanks 4 telling me... Uh, sure, that would be nice. Did you need to know my favorite colors or anything? Msg me back if ya do. 'Cause I have NO clue how to make one. ~Amy~ User:Ccbermanzzpedia Sure tell me the colors and character. Alright, forest green and lime green, and a toon link fan icon? a regular picture of toon link would be fine, if you cant find a toon link fan. ~Amy~ Uhhhhhh..........How do I put it on? O.o ~Amy~ your block should be almost over. are you coming back? or have been shacken off? and Triforce has a job to do, at least you now that he isn't a TOTAL jerk, or is mean or anything? so are you?....jw.'--C2' 17:32, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Just sayin' Re:Heya , instead of . I fixed it on my talk page, but I thought you'd like to know for future reference. I find that using the preview works very well to see if templates work. Have a good one.}} Congrats My colors Shoutbox I see you've been on the shoutbox. how did you get in there? I might be the only member that has never gotten on it yet.................--Shade Link (talk) 16:39, 26 July 2009 (UTC) oh hey